


Meet Black Widow (AKA Natasha Romanov)!

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: The first time they meet face to face is short and intense. Some how this will become another life long friendship.





	

It took a surprisingly long time for Darcy and Natasha to actually meet face to face. In fact, it started very differently. 

 

It started with London. One year after The Battle of New York. Two years since Darcy had set foot in this whole mess for the first time. At this point the Avengers were already a big deal. Coulson was dead. ( _How? No! It couldn’t be true…._ ) Darcy could have gotten the hell out of dodge after Norway, after it became clear that Jane’s work may actually be important beside once in a lifetime moments where gods just fall from the sky. Instead, she got an intern that actually understood science so there would be someone else to deal with the calls they were suddenly getting. (Because even if Thor’s first arrival at Earth was still classified, well, crackpots with portal theories get remembered when actual portals open. Who’da thunk it?)

 

It started with London, Tony Stark had already been announced dead then not actually. (Six months ago now. Wow, time goes by so fast.) Iron Man had retired. (But in the end not really.)

 

It started with London. Where Jane became a vessel (whatever that meant) and Thor made his third trip to Earth. Frigga was dead. (Darcy didn’t actually know her but she seemed like a cool lady from Thor’s occasional comment. You know, beside the whole, ‘teaching Loki magic’ shit.) Darcy had made a call to every SHIELD number she knew. (All three of them.) Agent Arms (now revealed to be Hawkeye - what the hell?!) didn’t answer. Neither did the actual SHIELD agency, Darcy didn’t know why but she called Agent Coulson’s phone. No one answered, (of course) but she left a message anyway. Maybe someone would hear it and know to come down and deal with the whole, destroyed Greenwich deal. 

 

Less than a day passes before a man stands at the door and he looks _a hell a lot like Agent Coulson._ Naturally, Darcy points her taser at him (it?). Obviously, he insisted he’s the real Agent Coulson, but Darcy’s not falling for it. So she calls Agent Arms again. The conversation sounds like this, (because this time he _does_ pick up,)

 

“Who is this?”

 

“It’s Darcy Lewis from New Mexico. You gave me your number, just in case.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Well, you should probably call SHIELD for the that, their number is…”

 

“Actually, I have a man claiming to be Agent Coulson in front of me and wanted to confirm from someone I trust at least a little bit whether or not it’s him.”

 

“… Is this a prank call.”

 

“No, I can send you a picture if you’d like. You know what, I’m going to send you one anyway.” Darcy says, pointing, shooting, and sending the (hopefully not too blurry) picture.

 

“Agent Coulson is dead,” is the reply. Then the line goes dead. Which, as far as everything goes, isn’t _super_ helpful. 

 

Luckily, Darcy remembers that she _actually knows someone_ who faked their own death and maybe they’ll know something about it. So she calls Dad. Then Mycroft. Then spends a good ten minutes waiting for him to call back. All the while pointing one steady hand at the supposed Agent Coulson. Who, admittedly, stands very calmly and waits for her to confirm that he is the real Agent Coulson. _Apparently,_ he was never dead! He has, in fact, been working with SHIELD since his recovery (a good long time ago now) and never bothered to tell people from his past life. So. You know. Fuck him. (A little. Mostly she is just trying not to cry because he was the only person she had known who had died and it had made the whole thing very real at the time.) Darcy sends one last text to Agent Arms before she welcomes Actual-Real-Life Coulson in.

 

“ _Agent Coulson is alive. I repeat. Agent Coulson is alive.”_ And that, is where it all starts. 

 

The rest of the week isn’t relevant to this tale at all (despite being very entertaining) so let’s skip it.

 

Now, Agent Arms never replied to Darcy’s text but she knows that he got her message because she gets a gift basket from someone and it included a brand new Starkpad AND a Stark brand Mp3. What she doesn’t know won’t really come up here since it _is_ from Darcy’s point of view. But one day Darcy is at a cafe enjoying London for a little bit before they leave for DC where SHIELD has decided they should put in place parameters to make sure there are alerts if a portal is about to open above the capital. Because as much as SHIELD is _technically_ a worldwide agency, they are definitely US based. (Darcy likes to look at the whole situation as a political scientist. Because it’s broken and still beautiful.) 

 

Anyway, Darcy’s phone rings with the Caller ID: UK Government (eg. the one and only Mycroft Holmes).

 

“What’s up, Uncle Mike?” Darcy says, perhaps a touch louder than necessary, for two reasons. One, it bugs the hell out of Uncle Mike that she follows Grandma’s tradition of shortening Mycroft’s name. Two, it really shows her the new people following her because they immediately straighten up aware that their boss is probably watching them at that very moment.  (And oh! Look at that. Two men. One in a suit ‘typing’ on his computer surreptitiously and another looking uncomfortable in jeans and a hoodie as they appear to play on their phone. But… the red head behind Darcy that she can only see because of someone laptop reflection has definitely noticed… Better trained? Not Uncle Mike’s? Doesn’t know who Uncle Mike is? Just someone who’s had a bad experience with someone who had the name Mike? Or just someone surprised by her noise? It could be any of them, the power of deduction isn’t flawless of course.)

 

Darcy hears Uncle Mike sigh, “I despair when I linger on the idea that you might never grow out of Sherlock’s childish manipulation.” (Dad had originally given her a chocolate every time she called him Uncle Mike. Little does Uncle Mike know that she does it because she loves the way she sounds like Grandma when she says, “MYCROFT!” When she’s upset and it wouldn’t have as much impact if she always used his full name. Even worse, she might learn to say it in her native American accent!) 

 

“I know. _Uncle Mike.”_

 

 _“_ Darcy, I was originally calling to enquire as to whether you had caught on to your tail.”

 

“Which ones?”

 

“… The one I didn’t send.”

 

“… Maybe. I’m not sure. Usually you send a lower calibre.”

 

“She’s sitting two tables to your left with the red hair and tan jacket.”

 

“Yeah, I thought it might be that.” Darcy nods to herself and purposefully doesn’t look at the woman as she digs into her bag to grab a notepad and pen. “Is it an emergency?”

 

“I don’t think so, you tell me, Darcy.” Uncle Mike says, the same patient yet slightly patronising voice he uses when he wants her to deduct the answer and is annoyed she didn’t already do it. 

 

“But it’s haaaarrrrrrdddddd!” Darcy sighed and listens as Uncle Mike reluctantly smiles. 

 

“Darcy, I’m still mad that you didn’t call me during the invasion.” Uncle Mike says, pulling the ‘ _you only called me a day after you nearly died, in MY country!’_ card. So unfair.

 

“I forgot _okay_. Fine give me a minute.” 

 

“Of course. Take your time.” Uncle Mike says in a way that means, _hurry up it’s no good to be able to do what we can if it take all day._ Darcy purposefully moves slowly to open up her notepad and chews on her pen (just because it annoys Uncle Mike and he can see her from the CCTV installed across the street). 

 

“Look, see I’m working!” Darcy says, before moving her phone away from her and taking a picture of herself with the pen in her mouth and the notepad in one had. All framed in a way that showed the woman behind Darcy without making it clear that she was the focus. Then she sent the picture to Mycroft. (Because right now he was the paranoid ex-spy who ran the country and not he Uncle Mike who gave her plushies that represented different elements and who made amazing red velvet cupcakes.)

 

 _Let’s see. Well trained. She’s dangerous- obviously, considering the way she has at least one knife strapped tightly to her leg. (That can’t be comfortable.) Oh and look at that, the way she’s holding her cup suggests that she’s had edict training. More likely a long term spy or assassin type. Not at all new to the business then. She’s probably better at infiltration based on the way she’s dressed. But is she dangerous to me? She is ignoring my tails probably because they are pretty easy to avoid or… well.. the woman could probably dispatch them without a probably considering the level of skill I’d guess that she has. They’re not exactly the most dangerous people considering that Uncle Mike uses their tailing of me to be training. But, the question is whether or not the woman has spotted Adam. Adam is the best trail who teaches the others so if the woman can spot him them I’m sort of screwed. Is she dangerous to me right now?_ I can’t tell. (And it hurts Darcy to know that. To realise that she hasn’t been practicing people watching enough. It hurts to realise that she hasn’t been keeping in shape and probably wouldn’t even be able to put up a fight against the woman.)

 

“You are out of practice Darcy. That’s very dangerous, and considering the life you currently lead, it’s foolish.” Then the line went dead and Darcy knew that Uncle Mike was mad at her for putting herself in danger. That’s when the problematic voice in her head spoke up and said, “ _If he thinks that’s dangerous, then he should watch this!”_ And without her consent moved her to sitting across from the woman. Who honestly, looked kinda shocked. ( _How long had the woman been following her before she noticed?!)_  

 

“He told you.” It’s not a question, but the woman is still wrong.

 

“Yeah, but I’d already noticed you. You went on alert when I started the call.” Darcy says, smiling, but not friendly. The woman doesn’t say anything but there is conflict in her eyes. “I’d really like to chat, but not right now. There’s going to be dark car coming for me in a moment, I just wanted to give you an FYI. You _probably_ shouldn’t follow it. After that, well. I guess I’ll see you around.”

 

“We’ll see.” The woman says. And Darcy remembers what Dad had said about meeting The Woman. About all the question marks he came up with. The way she couldn’t be deduced. Now Darcy understands, she’s met her own Woman. Her’s is beautiful and dangerous. Like a poisonous spider. 

 

 

The next time they meet face to face it’s in the Avenger’s Tower and Natasha, somewhere along the line decided that she would be Darcy’s mentor. Darcy is somewhere between excited and scared for her life. Natasha approves of this attitude. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter especially considering I wrote all of it today. I really feel I couldn't do justice for it so it is entirely possible that I will re-write this chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. If I do re-write it, should I replace this or post them side by side? What would you've liked to have seen? I appreciate constructive criticism!
> 
> Also for the story, we are approaching Captain America: The Winter Solider. After which I basically ignore canon MCU. Because I can. Do you want to see the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver anyway???
> 
> BTW, have you noticed each chapter is getting progressively longer? I have.
> 
> Finally, I am hoping to have the next chapter up by Wednesday next week. This may have to be put off because of real life. I hope that is not the case though.


End file.
